


Non-Believers

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:"#5(fake relationship) sterek please! if ur doing that"</p><p>Derek and Stiles have started dating but nobody believes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Believers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Very funny, Stiles,’ Scott had said.

‘Sure, kid,’ his dad had muttered before going back to his paperwork.

Lydia had snorted, Malia raised her eyebrows, Kira had frowned, and Liam had been too busy making eyes at Hayden to even hear him.

That is how the people Stiles cared about most in the world reacted when he told them he’s dating Derek.  Mason is away with his parents, which is a shame because Stiles is sure Mason would’ve high-fived him. Or at least _pretended_ to believe him.

The next pack night Stiles had curled into Derek’s side and all his friends had sighed.

‘Stiles, you don’t have to pretend you’re dating Derek. You could’ve just asked me to stop setting you up,’ Lydia had sighed.

‘Lydia, we _are_ dating,’ Derek had said, his eyebrows rising so high they almost disappeared into his hair. ‘You weren’t kidding,’ he’d then muttered to Stiles.

‘Nope.’ Stiles had very angrily eaten an entire bag of Doritos.

~

Tonight is another pack night. Stiles isn’t sure he has the energy. He’s been working all day, at the movie theatre downtown. His feet hurt from standing most of the day and he doesn’t feel like needing to keep confirming his relationship to his friends.

It’s a little hurtful. He’d asked Scott if they thought he wasn’t able to get a guy who looked like Derek. Scott had shaken his head and said, ‘Bro, you don’t like him. We all know that.’

Which was ridiculous, because Stiles has liked Derek for a very long time. First it was just his dick, then his brain, and now his heart had gotten in on it, too.

He throws his jacket and bag on the floor, and kicks his shoes off. When he looks up, his eyes zero in on where Derek is sitting on the couch. His boyfriend is reading a book and looking incredibly cuddly, like a giant teddy bear.

Stiles stumbles to the couch, straddles Derek’s lap, buries his face in Derek’s neck, and then sags against his chest. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and noses at Stiles’ ear.

‘You okay?’ he whispers.

‘J’st tir’d,’ Stiles mutters back. He inhales deeply. Derek always smells like clean sheets, the ocean and a muskiness that all werewolves seem to share, but smells best on Derek. ‘Can we call the others? Cancel pack night?’

‘Stiles,’ Derek chuckles. ‘The others are already here.’

Stiles freezes and slowly turns his head to look around the loft. When he sees the stunned faces of his friends, he groans and buries his face in Derek’s neck again.

‘Oh my god,’ he hears Scott exclaim. ‘You’re dating!’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
